


Flesh is the Law

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash February, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little Abaddon/sub!Reader - written for <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/Abaddon-Weekend">Abaddon Weekend</a> over at <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/">http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh is the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested playlist: _Flesh is the Law_ \- The Genitorturers. _Highway to Hell_ – The Electric Hellfire Club.

You’re on your knees before her. She holds you down with a trace of demonic power. But hell knows she doesn’t need to. You would willingly kneel at the feet of your Queen for eternity if she would let you. But she uses the power for you. So you can fight it. Feel it. Feel what she is and what she does to you. She lets you worship her. And fear her. And feel her.

She walks a leisurely circle around you. Runs her hands through your hair – lets blood red nails catch and scratch across your skin. Then, when she’s behind you. When you can’t see her. Can’t see what might be coming next. She bends down to whisper into your ear. Her brimstone breath burning your skin as she speaks. Her demon heat setting alight deep desire inside you.

“Can you be good for the Queen, darling,” Abaddon says. So close she’s almost speaking into your skin.

You bite your lip. A tiny taste of the deeper, better pain to come. You nod. She lets you move that much.

She runs her taloned hands down your shoulders. Grip firm and possessive. Suddenly she claws into the fabric of your shirt and rips it from your skin in a single aggressive movement. Leaving you exposed to the cold night air and the hellfire heat of her body. You whimper and she purrs.

“Tonight,” she says while digging those sweet fingers into your skin this time. “You’re all mine.”

And damn if that doesn’t make you burn for it. Burn for her like you always knew you would. Like the deep fiery grazes left by her nails in your flesh. Tingling promise of more. Pulling you deeper into blessed subjugation and holy lust fire. You ache for her. So deep she’s in your bones.

She smells like ash, and lust, and virgin’s sins. Cloying and overwhelming. And you want it. You want her. Want to touch her. Need to touch her. You fight against her power. Struggling. You feel it push back. Binding you in place. Binding you to her. Ready to serve but unable. Bound by pure hell born magic.

“Please,” you moan.

You can feel her. Feel the leather of her jacket cutting into your back. The press of breasts and a tiny tickling touch of fire red hair on your shoulder. Everything about her is power and pain and beauty. And you need her. God you need her. Every sinful inch of her. And if you’re very, very lucky she’ll let you touch. Let your fingers or your body slip and slide against hers. Let you sink into her. Let you give her everything even though you’re nothing. Your sweet mother of sin.

“Please,” you gasp again… but all she does is laugh…

Her lips finally touch the skin of your throat in a teasing half-kiss. Yes. Please. Blood rushes through your body carrying hot arousal with it.

Then she pulls away. Leaving you bereft. No touch, not even her body heat. You shiver. Your skin still hot with desire. Still bound to the floor.

That’s when you realise what’s coming. She’s going to make you beg for it. Beg her to touch you. Beg and plead until she finally lets you taste the sulfur sweetness of her body. Scratch and claw and bleed for it. Before she eventually holds you hard and tight between her thighs and lets you finally taste her. Touch her.

Ultimately she will let you please and serve your mighty Queen. But oh god is she going to draw it out in a long slow agonising tease. You’re already aching for it. But every inch of skin will cost you. Each touch will be paid in full from your own flesh. Your own pleasure and pain. Given to her as a sacrifice. A sacrifice of desire. This is going to be _bitter sweet_ and _painfully_ good.

You sob.

She smiles.

And you just know this is going to hurt so damn good…

**Author's Note:**

> I has a [Tumblr](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/) \- <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Oh, and comments and feedback are my life blood!


End file.
